The Wedding
by ComfortJD
Summary: Join Zoe's big day as she weds Max, but will it all go without a hitch. Note; I don't usually write fan fictions so I apologise if this is absolutely crap! Rate, review and comment. If you don't have anything nice to say without being constructive then don't bother. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

Looking into the mirror in front of me, my hair stylist curling the lengths of my bob, my makeup artist dusting my face with powder, I let out a deep breath.

It's not hit me yet that this is my big day. My big day, the one that every female dreams off when they're a little girl, marrying their prince charming. My nail technician takes hold of my hands, rubbing some lotion into them and over my newly manicured fingernails. She rubs it in then moves down to my feet doing the same to them. I flinch a little as the makeup artist plucks my eyebrows, I don't think I've any left now!  
My nail technical leaves after collecting all of her stuff up, I thank her just before she leaves. I reach over for my wine glass, taking a sip of it to calm the nerves. Nothing really flusters me but this, this is something else.

The biggest day of my life, even bigger then graduating as a doctor. Bigger then passing your driving test.  
I hope I don't trip over… Oh god what if I trip over.

I sit up in my chair nearly getting my eye poked out by the eye shadow brush. I gulp my wine down, the realisation I'm getting married has just hit. I get choked to death by a load of hair spray, wafting my hand in front of my face to disperse the mist of spray away from my face. The finishing touches happen to my hair and makeup then I'm left completely on my own.  
I wait for them too leave, standing up slowly walking to the window off my hotel room, looking down to the street below me. I actually feel sick now I've been left alone from my own nerves, unless it's the wine…

I sit down on the bed, looking to my dress hanging up off the wardrobe door, the butterflies in my stomach flutter about again. I reach over for the pillow grabbing hold off it, clutching it to my chest, laying my face onto it softly letting out a little scream of excitement. I kick my legs a little to myself, holding my head up again hearing a knock on the door.  
Chucking the pillow down, I slide of the bed, walking to the door, opening it slightly to see who it is. I smile to the dress fitter, stepping aside letting her in. She apologises for being late, I look at her I hadn't even noticed if she was late or not. I just shrug it off, walking into the room standing in the middle of it in the empty space. I take my dressing gown off, chucking it onto the bed. She brings my absolutely gorgeous white dress over to me. She sorts it out before letting me shimmy myself into it. She ties it up for me, I stick my arms out as she positions it onto my body properly before lacing the corset up. I stand there letting her pull and tug at the laces until it's tight enough. She ties it off then fluffs the bottom out to make sure everything is still perfect.

There's another knock on the door, I shuffle over , opening the door seeing the chauffeur stood waiting. I look across my shoulder to the dress fitter who brings my shoes and bouquet over. I step into my heels, taking the bouquet from her. She fluffs the dress out again before nodding. The chauffeur holds his arm out to me, I take it letting him lead the way towards the lift. I step in with these two, pressing the button to go to the ground floor. My dress fitter also hands over my little bag which has my phone and purse in them, I smile to her, hooking it over my wrist, letting it dangle down. The lift dings as we arrive at the ground floor. The chauffeur steps out first, holding his arm out to me again, I take it walking out and outside to the car. I pull my phone out of my bag taking a photo of the vintage car that I manage to book.

I climb in once I have a good enough photo, my dress fitter folding the bottom of my dress up to fit it into the car. I shuffle across the seat a bit more so she can get in. She closes the door as we start driving off. I look to the crowded city streets, the every day hustle and bustle going on around us. i wonder what work is like, how busy is it…

Wait, why am I thinking about work? This is meant to be a special day for me and all I can think off is work? Seriously Zoe stop thinking about work! I shake my head a little, looking down to my dress, work is out of the question today. This is meant to be my day and my day only not everyone else's day, well besides Max's obviously. I'm going to ban myself from thinking about work.

I get so engrossed about thinking of not thinking about work I don't realise we've arrived. I look up feeling a draft across my arms, seeing the car door open. I shake my head a little to snap out of my thoughts, slowly sliding out of the car. I steady myself on my heels, why do places that hold weddings always use gravel, women plus heels plus gravel do not mix. This time I do need the help of the chauffeurs arm to walk, otherwise I'll be breaking my ankles, not a good look for a wedding photo.

I let go off his arm once we step inside and onto the marble floor. I look up at the magnificent ceiling, taking it all in, slowly turning around. I look back down when someone starts talking to me. I give them my name then get shown where to go. I walk along, seeing a sign with mine and Max's name on. I smile to it, I can't wait to see him. Not seeing him for two days has virtually killed me inside. I push open the door to what I'm guessing is a waiting room, I look around, taking a couple of photos again before taking a seat. I take a selfie whilst sat in what is more like a throne than a normal chair. I pout taking the selfie, I'll upload it later.

I get left in this reception room for quite some time all by myself. None of the crew are coming to this wedding as it was very last minute, me and Max just couldn't wait we are going another one where everyone can attend though. I'm sort of wishing someone was here though, my nerves are getting the best of me. I take a breath in, I need some more wine. I push myself out of the throne chair, leaving my bouquet on the chair walking towards the door opening it, I look down the long corridors. I turn right and just walk down it, coming across the toilets, I push the door open, stepping into the extremely white toilets, that white you can see your reflection off the toilet seat. I walk into one of the cubicles, this isn't a good sign I need to pee. I look down to my dress then to the toilet, hmm. I hold my dress up various different ways, no this is not going to work. Why didn't I go to the toilet before I put the dress on?

I stand in the cubicle staring down to the toilet, this is not going to beat Dr Zoe Hanna, I can perform medical procedures under stress I stop people from dying, I am not being defeated by a wedding dress, my bladder and a toilet! Hell no! I hang my bag up on the back off the door on the coat hook gathering my dress up folding it around my arm. This is so difficult!

"Miss Hanna are you in here?"

I look up hearing my name. "Yes… I'm in here…"

"Oh good, we're ready to start proceedings…"

I look up then down to myself. "Erm ok… Can you give me like two minutes?" I pull a face a bit reaching for the toilet roll, this is going well.

"Of course, you are the last wedding of the day, just don't be too long."

I nod to myself, I'll be as long as I need to be, I've got to get out of the toilet cubicle next! I sort myself out, flushing the toilet. I let my dress down, picking my bag up hooking it onto my wrist again then open the cubicle door. I shuffle out being careful not to get the dress caught on anything. I shuffle over to the basins to wash my hands. I look in the mirror, checking my hair and makeup, still looking fine Dr Hanna. I dry my hands in the dryer then open the door, swishing my dress out of the door, I check I'm clear of the door then rush down the corridor where I see someone waiting. I'm assuming they're waiting for me. They look up hearing my heels echoing around the empty hallway. I slow down, acting like I'm all calm and collected striding over, smoothing my dress down. I smile to them.

"Are we ready?"

I look to them, no. I nod. No I'm not ready. Oh my god I'm not ready. They take a step forward opening the double doors that lead into the main room. I stare in, I'm going to faint.

I feel a hand on my back, I turn my head seeing… Charlie. I frown, what's he doing here. He smiles to me, slowly moving his hand from my back after I steady myself.

"Is Dr Hanna ready?" He looks to me, holding his arm out to me smiling. I just stare at him, flicking a curl out of my face. I look back into the room, breathing in, nodding slowly to him, taking his arm. He hands me my bouquet which I had totally forgotten I'd not got with me. I nod to Charlie as he starts walking slowly. I walk with him slowly walking down the aisle, I look at the floor for a couple of seconds to move my dress out of the way so I don't trip over it, when I look up I'm greeted by the whole crew stood up smiling and watching me. My face lights up, looking to either side of me seeing literally everyone I work with here, all dressed up.

"Thank you…" I mouth to them all, Charlie lets go off my arm as we get nearer to the altar. I let go off it, looking up to see Max, stood in his black and white suit, his head titled looking down to me. Charlie steps aside, I take hold of Max's hand as he helps me up the steps. He squeezes my hand tightly, we both turn around to face the vicar. I stand there smiling, all of my nerves and butterflies now fading. The smile stays on my face as the vicar starts to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to witness the marriage between Zoe Hanna and Max Walker…"  
I zone out whilst he talks, my mind going all mushy. We turn to face eachother, holding eachothers hands. We look to eachother, smiling from to ear at eachother.  
"If anyone knows any reason as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace…" We look out to everyone, everyone stays silent all smiling up to us.

Everyone jumps as the doors fly open down at the bottom. I squint to see who it is, there's three figures stood there.

Who the…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick. Sean. Matt.

My three ex's.

I stand there, staring at them. I manage to keep hold of my bouquet although it's a struggle. I gulp to myself, slowly looking back to Max who's looking at me, confused. Licking my lips, pulling a face slightly at the taste of my lipstick, looking back to the door, they all start walking down the aisle.

Mex shovels forward towards me, leaning into the side of me whispering. "Who are they?"

I swallow, looking to him. My Ex's. I can't really say that to him though can I? I look at him. "Past colleagues…" I whisper back, forcing a smile on my face.

More to the point how do they even know I was getting married today? There's no one in the ED anymore that has contact with any of these men, I definitely don't. The only possible person would be Charlie but why would he contact them? I look at the three of them then finally look to Max. The priest stands there in between us both, looking to me. I smile slightly, looking to Max.

"Does anybody here know of any lawful reason that these two should not be married." The priest breaks the silence.

Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything.

"We shall continue."

I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone stays silent. I stare to Max to ignore the three of them sat down. Now just to get through this bit…

The rest of the ceremony goes without a hitch. None of my ex lovers, one night stands, fifteen year old boys or any other randomer walks through the doors. We have the official photos taken with everybody, making sure everyone gets a photo they want to keep from the special day.

Everyone slowly makes their way to the after party in the cars. I stupidly think that these three aren't going to follow us but they do. I stand outside the after party entrance having a cigarette, looking to my hand which is still shaking. My wedding ring glints in the lights of the party.

I am actually married.

Oh. My. God.

I run my other hand down my face, being careful of my makeup, I look back up, jumping nearly dropping my cigarette.

"Why hell Dr Hanna or should that be Dr Walker now?"

I look up, inhaling on my cigarette, slowly letting the smoke out before I speak. "It's Zoe to you. You should know that… Nick." He looks to me, nodding, his little smug smile on his face. "How did you even know about this? Why are you even here? Why are any of you even here?" I look at him.

He looks down to me, taking the cigarette from me, dropping it to the floor. "You should know me Dr Hanna, I always find things out about my friends." He nods slightly, his little knowing smile shining to me. I raise an eyebrow slightly to him. Why does he even care about me getting married, he didn't care when he left Holby.

I hear Max calling me. I move away from Nick to go back inside to see what Max wants. Nick grabs my arm softly. I turn my head to look at him I look down to his hand on my arm. He slowly removes his hand, putting it down to his side looking to me. I look at him, then turn around swiftly, dashing off back inside to Max. I look behind me back to Nick, he's gone. I frown a little then feel my hand being taken. I look in front seeing Max taking it smiling.

I smile to him, letting him walk me to the table where the speeches are going to be read out. We take our seats, letting the madness begin with the speeches prepared by everyone. We sit listening to them all, out of the corner of my eye I can see Sean and Matt watching, sat together. Are they together? that's another question! I look down having to stop myself laughing at my thoughts, think the wine is getting to my head a bit. I look back up when I hear a certain mention, I smile a little.

Me and Max soon stand up to say our thank yours. I let him go first whilst I smile around to everyone. We all toast to what Max says then it's my turn.

"First of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, even if it's a flying visit because the job calls. It's appreciated. Thank you for all of the presents although I'm scared as to what some of them may be!" Everyone laughs. "Tess has sent her love to us both over Skype, she's doing very well and loving being a grandma. She's hoping to come and visit at some point to catch up with us all." I look down, picking my glass of wine up sipping it, looking back up keeping it in my hand. I look over to Dixie and Iain and the other paramedics who have turned up. "And I am pretty sure if Jeff is watching us, he's very pleased you all made it. In some way this is celebrating his life as a new beginning to me and Max. So thank you Jeff." I raise my glass, everyone says thank you Jeff.

"So… for the rest of the night… just drink, get stupid and dance. In the words of Robyn… Lets get smashed!" I raise my glass up again, everyone cheers. the music cuts in again. I down my glass of wine, shuffling out from behind the table, walking onto the dance floor with Max as we get down to dancing. Everyone joins us on the dance floor, besides Matt, Sean and Nick who all sit down at the table, watching everyone. They don't speak to eachother. They don't even look at each other.

Stop worrying about them Zo, you need to get on with having fun. You've just got married. Forget about the past. Live for the future!

NOTE: What would you like to happen next? What do you think should happen next? Review and give me your ideas and they might just make it into the next chapter:D


End file.
